Retiens moi je vais le frapper
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Foi de Stilinski, ce crime ne resterait pas impuni. STEREK


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David Parait-il...

Situation Continuum espace temps : Beacon Hill, Post Kiss my Botty Man (mais vous pouvez lire sans avoir lu)

Rating : M (bande de cochon je sais pourquoi vous êtes là!)

Résumer : Comment avait-il osé lui faire ça ? Foi de Stilinski, ce crime ne resterait pas impuni. [« Suite » de Kiss my Botty Man]

SuperBêta : THE : TheCrasy

Note de l'auteuse : Petit OS qui a longtemps fermenté dans mon cerveau et dans mon pc et qui a réussi à voir le jour grâce à Crasy alors on dit Merci Crasy ! Sur ce bonne Lecture !

Xoxo

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

Stiles était enragé il hurlait sur Derek faisant fi de ses grognements et de ses amis qui lui disaient en paniquant légèrement de se calmer, que tout cela n'était pas très grave. Mais ça l'était pour Stiles et foi de Stilinski le loup ne serait pas près de recommencer. Comment avait-il pu oser lui faire ça à lui ?!

Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : son sang, il était prêt à en venir aux mains, il le voulait, et il commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus. Mais au moment ou l'index de l'autre idiot toucha son torse il vit rouge, il stoppa tout mouvement.

Il Fixa le doigt puis son propriétaire et à nouveau le doigt, puis il recula d'un pas s'approchant de Scott qu'il savait derrière lui, il ne disait plus rien.

L'idiot alias Derek Hale, qui voulait lui dire ce qu'il pensait quelques secondes auparavant, fut tellement hébété de le voir arrêter de parler qu'il en avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire. Maintenant il ne faisait que le fixer bêtement alors qu'il avait reculé d'un pas, faisant de ce fait tomber la main dans le vide.

Que se passait-il dans la tête de l'humain, qu'allait-il faire ? Telles étaient les questions qui tournaient dans toutes les têtes présentes autour d'eux.

-Stiles ?

La voix prudente de Derek, fut comme l'élément déclencheur de la fureur de Stiles, il secoua les épaules, ferma les poings comme pour se préparer à aller le frapper mais il restait exactement à la même place et il se mit à crier haut et fort.

-Retiens moi Scott ! Je vais le frapper, je vais faire de la pâtée de loup ! Retiens moi Scott !

L'humain qui s'agitait toujours plus tourna la tête vers son ami et se mit à crier à nouveau.

-Mais... Scott ! Retiens moi je vais VRAIMENT le frapper.

Derek face à ce spectacle ne cachait plus son désarroi, Stiles faisait maintenant des moulinets avec ses bras en hurlant à son soit-disant ami de le retenir et Scott lança à l'autre loup un regard de totale incompréhension en haussant les épaules.

-Bah c'est ton problème Derek, tu es grand, moi je suis vanné je rentre.

Stiles arrêta tout mouvement et se tourna vers son traître d'ami.

-Faux frère ! Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire : me retenir. Maintenant je vais être obligé de mettre mes menaces à exécution ! Et après on va dire que je maltraite des animaux ! En plus je vais me péter un os là dessus ! Ajouta-t-il en désignant Derek dans son entièreté d'un geste vague de la main.

Se désintéressant totalement de se que disait son ami, dans un dernier haussement d'épaule Scott sortit du loft, embarquant avec lui tous les spectateurs présents. Seulement, et uniquement une fois tout le monde parti Stiles se tourna vers Derek, il lui fit sont regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve et passa à côté de lui en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, mais il l'ignora dans sa totalité.

-Sérieux Derek comment as tu pu me faire ça, à moi ! C'était mon caleçon fétiche et tu l'as jeté à la poubelle comme un malpropre !

-Il était troué. Expliqua Derek comme si ce simple fait pouvait expliquer son geste, mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère de son petit ami.

-Troué ! C'était qu'un accro qu'on n'apercevait même pas ! Tu sais, j'avais de bon souvenir avec ce caleçon Star Wars moi ! Mais ce n'est peut être pas le cas de tout le monde ici, dit il avec un regard accusateur, c'est comme si tu venais de jeter ces souvenirs à la poubelle.

Derek resta pantois, il ne savait pas trop si il devait rire ou pleurer face à la réaction de son compagnon, certes il aurait pu lui demander, mais il ne pensait réellement pas à mal en jetant ce vieux caleçon usé. _Son_ caleçon, qui plus est, _qu'il_ avait acheté il y a quelques années pour aguicher son petit ami.

_Il était à moi_ pensa Derek avec une pointe de mauvaise foi, oui il ne l'avait porté qu'une fois et par la suite seul Stiles le portait, mais ça ne changeait rien, et puis ce n'était qu'un caleçon. Mais rien n'y faisait, le regard que lui lançait l'humain ne lui donnait qu'une envie s'excuser et se faire pardonner. Ce qu'il tenta sans plus attendre en s'approchant en vitesse de lui, et l'empêchant de lui échapper en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Stiles, je ferai tout ce que tu veut pour me racheter.

Stiles dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de son idiot de loup eut un sourire machiavélique, ainsi lui offrait-il sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais il n'eut aucunement le temps de ne serait-ce que se souvenir de sa liste de choses à faire faire à Derek dans un occasion comme celle-ci, car les lèvres qui se posaient sur sa jugulaire le déconcentraient de son but.

_Au diable les plans machiavéliques_, hurla la conscience de Stiles. Cependant alors que le loup commençait doucement à marquer son cou, il se gifla mentalement, il ne pouvait pas se faire avoir si facilement, il attrapa donc le visage de Derek pour le décoller de ce lieu si agréable, et lui offrit un sourire sadique.

-Tu es interdit de marquage pendant une semaine mon cher Sourwolf.

Un grognement répondit au jeune homme, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire et il ajouta.

-Grogne encore, et je rajoute une semaine de plus. Maintenant, fais moi l'amour pour te faire pardonner, grand méchant loup assassin de souvenirs.

Le visage toujours tenu dans l'étreinte des mains de Stiles, Derek retint de justesse un grognement, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Stiles serait prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution, et il ne le voulait surtout pas. Il se contenta donc de lever les yeux au ciel avant de s'accaparer la bouche tentatrice face a lui.

Derek emprisonna à son tour le visage face à lui de ses mains, chacun retenant l'autre pour qu'il reste là. Le jeune humain lâcha en premier le visage du loup, mais seulement pour mieux agripper une partie plus basse, et plus rebondie, et leurs langues bataillaient pendant que ses mains malaxaient les fesses ferme du loup.

Appréciant le contact Derek se rapprocha plus encore, sans doute pensait-il possible qu'il se fonde dans le corps face à lui. Pourtant il se séparèrent enfin, sans doute n'était ce que dû au besoin d'oxygène, ou alors parce que le plus âgé avait voulu amener son compagnon dans leur lit. Mais de toute façon avant que le loup n'ait fait le moindre mouvement, Stiles le coupa dans son élan le poussant jusqu'à ce que ses jambes cognent dans le canapé, et qu'il s'y_ asseye_.

Stiles le regarda avec envie et se décida enfin à s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant, se mettant au plus proche de lui pour que leurs excitations qui naissaient derrière la barrière de leurs jeans se rencontrent enfin. Puis ils reprirent leur baiser de plus belle l'entrecoupant seulement par des soupirs et gémissements lorsque des dents entraient dans la partie. Stiles qui avait hâte de profiter du corps d'Apollon qui lui était offert tira le tee-shirt de Derek vers le haut pour le passer par dessus la tête de celui-ci.

Une fois le torse dénudé le plus jeune se chargea de le parsemer de baisers ou parfois de légers coups de dents, qui étaient grandement appréciés au vu des sons que Derek renierait avoir émis, mais que Stiles reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Alors que le jeune humain s'attardait sur les pectoraux du loup en les redessinant de sa langue il déboutonna le jean de son amant avec empressement, puis il retourna aux lèvres du loup qui se sentait délaissé ne pouvant marquer comme il le désirait la peau pâle qui était à portée de sa bouche. Et quand enfin il put s'occuper de ses lèvres il sentit avec plaisir les doigts longs et frais de Stiles se glisser à l'intérieur de son boxer et commencer à faire un lent va et vient sur son sexe gonflé.

Stiles récolta un gémissement de sa bouche quand il se mit à jouer avec son pouce sur le gland de son amant. Derek appréciait grandement le traitement qui lui était infligé. Savourant de plus en plus les caresses de son compagnon, il interrompit le baiser pour laisser tomber sa tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé. Alors que Stiles toujours confortablement installé sur ses jambes profitait du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, le loup perdu dans les affres du plaisir.

Stiles fixait la pomme d'Adam monter et descendre à chaque fois qu'il ravalait les sons qui menaçaient de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Énervé par tant de retenue, Stiles se pencha vers ce cou et mordit doucement, pour qu'enfin le loup laisse sortir de sa bouche les sons qu'il trouvait si érotiques. Puis glissant le long du cou de son loup, il décida de lui rappeler ce qu'il ne pouvait plus faire en commençant a suçoter la peau pour la marquer.

Certes ses marques restaient pas à cause de ses super pouvoirs de guérison, mais savoir que son amant, loup-garou de son état qui le laissait marquer son cou était quelque chose de jouissif, encore plus en pensant qu'il ne devait rêver qu'à une chose, lui rendre la pareille. Chose qui se confirma quand il entendit un grognement s'élever de la poitrine sous lui.

S'éloignant du cou pour le voir et arrêtant tout mouvements sur le sexe du loup mais le gardant fermement en main, il prit un air réprobateur.

-Je t'avais prévenu, tu vas en avoir pour deux semaines maintenant.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, cet homme était un démon il en était sûr, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

-Et si tu t'occupais plutôt d'enlever tous ces vêtements qui nous empêchent de passer aux choses sérieuses Hellboy ?

À l'entente de son surnom prononcé d'un ton si libidineux Stiles se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement, avant de quitter les genoux sur lesquels il était assis. Puis fixant Derek dans les yeux il commença à enlever son tee-shirt avec une lenteur aussi agaçante qu'excitante pour le Bêta qui avait écarté les jambes, après avoir retiré son Jean et son boxer, pour que Stiles se mette debout entre elles. Puis les regards toujours encrés l'un dans l'autre l'humain commença à déboutonner son pantalon pour le faire glisser tout aussi lentement qu'avec le tee-shirt.

La suite des événements s'accéléra tellement que même les réflexes du loup-garou n'y changèrent rien. Stiles qui avait gardé ses chaussures se retrouva à cloche-pied, le pantalon en bas des jambes à essayer d'enlever ses converses ce qu'il réussit a faire pour la première, et il s'attaquait à la deuxième quand...

-AÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏE !

Un cri de douleur, qui ressemblait plus à un jappement résonna dans le loft au moment où Stiles était tombé de tout son poids sur Derek, effrayé par le cris de douleur anormal de son amoureux habituellement peu enclin à la douleur, il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas du loup, pour finalement le voir se tordre de douleur et presser ses deux mains sur ses joyaux de famille.

Derek sous la douleur lancinante avait essayé de se lever, mais il était finalement pitoyablement tombé au sol, jurant par tous les dieux et par la verge de Jupiter en particulier qu'il les lui avait brisées. Et c'est en tenant toujours aussi fort son paquet, qu'il leva son regard vers Stiles.

C'est à ce moment là que l'humain vit que le loup si fort n'était qu'un homme, soumis aux mêmes lois que les humain tels que lui. Car oui le loup-garou avait les larmes au bords des yeux. Finalement, il avait mis sa menace a exécution. Il laissa échapper un rire en imaginant la tête de Scott quand il lui raconterait tout cela, puis reprenant un peu son sérieux il se rapprocha du loup et posa un main, faussement compatissante sur son épaule dénudé.

-Allez Derek tu survivras, c'est pas comme si tu compté réussir à faire des bébés loups avec moi, et puis maintenant... On est quitte. Par contre du coup pour ce qu'on avait prévu c'est raté, hein ?

Pour toute réponse un grognement sonore retentit dans la pièce, peut-être même dans la ville entière.

-Tu viens de gagner une semaine de plus Sourwolf.

*THIS IS THE END*


End file.
